MIME content is generally parsed assuming that the entire content is accessible, as in data input as a stream. Because of the continuous nature of stream data, the parser has access to data both forward and backward relative to the current position of the pointer in the stream. However, a thread that uses stream data to send MIME content to be parsed will block while waiting for a reply from the parser. A dynamic event-driven MIME parser assumes the future content is inaccessible. In this model, the MIME parser receives an interrupt, signaling that a block of MIME content is present for parsing. The thread sending the content does not need to block, but is free to continuing processing after receiving an acknowledgement that the MIME parser accepted the MIME content. When the MIME parser completes processing the MIME message, the result is queued for the thread to retrieve, and the thread is notified that the result is ready. In event driven models of data parsing, message parsing throughput may be increased, since the participating threads may continue to perform useful work in parallel with the MIME parser.